Oh Percy
by TheSparker
Summary: While waiting for Mark of Athena to come out, this is how I saw Percy and Annabeth's reunion happening.


**Due to a new account this is a story that I already had on here, I'm just putting this on my new account. -TheSparker**

Percy watched as the enormous warship landed. He couldn't stop smiling; he knew that the rest of his life was on that ship. Even though he could barely remember anything, he was practically bouncing off the ground. There was just one thing plastered into his head, Annabeth. He was so frustrated that he couldn't remember more about her, only her face. Every time he thought about her, he felt like there was something inside him missing. He needed to see her, not just a want- but a need.

Just as the ship hit the ground all of Camp Jupiter's campers surrounded the opening, some looked as if they were ready for a fight. Percy nudged some people back and got ready to stand up for his Greek friends if needed. If Octavian dared to hurt one of them, well all hell would break loose. With a creek the panel opened and kids in orange t-shirts started pouring out. The shirts hit Percy's attention; he wore the same exact one when he arrived at Camp Jupiter. The kids were dressed for a fight, they all wore their battle armor and some had even unsheathed their weapons. Seeing this some of the Roman campers had started drawing their weapons. Percy quickly slid in between the groups and spread out his arms.

"What do we have here; the little Greeks have finally arrived." Octavian snarled.

"Enough!" Percy called back. The Greeks had started putting away their weapons. Some of Ares' kids kept them out, like they wanted a fight.

"Percy?" Someone called from the middle of the crowd. She started pushing her way towards the front. Percy looked around, he didn't recognize the voice. A blonde head poked through and a pair of grey eyes locked onto him.

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered. Immediately Annabeth flung onto him, before he knew it her arms were around him in a passionate hug. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know exactly how close he was with Annabeth. He started to wonder what he did know about her. Annabeth pulled away, hurt that he had not hugged her back.

"Percy, Percy I have missed you so much." The words just came falling from her mouth.

"Um, uh how do I know you, exactly?" Percy lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. He usually did this when he was confused or nervous. He could see how hurt she was by the look she got in her eyes.

Within seconds of him saying that, Annabeth could feel her whole world falling to pieces around her. Her arms dropped to her sides. She looked off into the distance trying to calm her-self. She looked back deep into those blue-green eyes of his, "Percy, don't you remember me. Don't you remember anything we have been through? We defeated the freaking worst Titan there is, and you don't even remember it? What did these heartless Romans do to you?"

After she said that a lot of people drew their weapons and started yelling threats. Percy, once again, had to calm them down.

"Annabeth, they have helped me. They gave me a home when I needed one most. I don't know how I lost my memory, but these guys are definitely not the ones to blame." He thought by seeing Annabeth in person, that it would bring back his memory. But life can never be that simple, can it.

"Gods Seaweed Brain, why can't things ever be easy with you, huh? First you practically fall off the face of the planet, and then when we finally do find you can't remember a single thing!" She was so frustrated; she flung her arms in the air and paced back and forth.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, that's..." Annabeth covered her eyes with her hands and peered off into the distance. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "That's the nickname I had for you. You would sometimes call me 'Wise Girl'."

Wise didn't know how, but memories started filling into his brain. He remembered the first time he and Annabeth dueled, right when they met. He remembered the first time Annabeth kissed him outside the mine shack. He remembered the underwater kiss they shared at the end of the summer last year. How could he forget all of this?

"Annabeth, I..." He never finished his sentence because before he knew it he had wrapped an arm around her waist and was pulling her close to him. She knew exactly what he was doing and she had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. Their lips met halfway and suddenly Percy was filled with something. Pure happiness. He had finally remembered, after months of trying. Nothing else seemed to matter to him, just how great it felt to have Annabeth in his arms again. As they both pulled away, Percy looked around at all the people. No matter how much they wanted to kill each other, they were his family-both the Romans and the Greeks. He was finally home.

Annabeth could see in his eyes how happy he was, like a light had lit in an old, abandoned attic, she couldn't help but sigh with happiness too, "Oh Percy."


End file.
